Reconciliation
by kitzlig
Summary: Draco finds a way to make it up to Harry.


Grimmauld place was as bustling as ever. What was left of the Order were organizing assistance for those displaced or parent-less after the war - including Draco Malfoy.

If Harry had learned anything after all these years, it was forgiveness. Being strong willed did not require arrogance, and now the true enemies were gone, he felt no need for resentment.

All he had to worry about now was getting a job and getting laid.

He knew the Order had offered Draco a room at his house, until his ex-rival could reclaim his estate from the Ministry after his parents were imprisoned; Harry didn't mind really, Draco was helping in the offices, earning his keep. The changes to even a year ago was astounding. Hell, Harry didn't even mind a cheeky thought about him every now and then.

Looking up from the piles of Auror job descriptions to the knock at his door, a handsome yet shy blond face appeared. "Tonks thought you could use some tea, you haven't been out in a while." He was right.  
Harry took the cup from Draco.  
"Yeah, thanks, time seems to slip away from me sometimes."

"I hope it's not because of me, you know, being here. That you don't come out much I mean."  
Harry looked up at Draco, "No, of course not." He laughed softly, "Looking for work is hard work in itself. Really."  
He shifted over on his bed to offer a seat, hoping Draco would stop being so damn awkward and relax a little, and thanked the heavens when he did.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Harry knew it was a stupid question but that's small talk, after all.  
"Well in between the paperwork to get my house back, doing other paperwork for other people. Redemption I guess."  
Harry quickly changed the subject before he started getting emotional and tried to apologize or something sappy.  
"Catch up with anyone from school? I hear Blaise is doing well for himself, always knew he would, either from his pretty face or family connections." He laughed a little to lift the mood and even more so when Draco joined in.  
"Oh yeah, that face. Not really to be honest, notes to Blaise, but everyone else, too political for comfort, you know."

Both boys were finally relaxed and reclined on the bed, Draco had his back against the wall, it looked like he would stay for a while, and Harry felt happy. Like all young adult conversations, it turned sexual.

"Do you still see Ginny? I always thought you guys would be married straight out of school?"  
Harry laughed again, "Nah not really, not into girls so much, kind of became a problem."  
"Did you ever hook up with any guys at school? I swear at least a third of Slytherin are queer."  
He liked where this was going. "Not exactly, shared one too many long glances with Seamus in the shower though. And had this incredibly intense dream about the Weasley twins once, bit awkward sharing a room with Ron too."  
The boys were laughing together and after so many years, felt genuinely comfortable.

Draco looked down, contemplatively. "So have you had sex with a guy?"  
"Agh. Again, not exactly. Not doing that well at being gay so far. Flirting is not my forte."  
Draco was still looking down, chuckled a little, and looked over at Harry. He leaned over and put his hands either side of Harry's shoulders on the bed, hovering over his face. He hesitated for only a second before kissing the soft lips beneath him meeting no rejection, Harry opening his mouth invitingly, sucking Draco's lip softly.

He moved his knee between Harry's legs and their bodies meet keenly, Harry moving his hands over Draco's torso, something his imagination had lead to more than once. He felt how taught and leanly defined Draco's body was even after stopping quidditch; he felt warm and satisfying.  
Harry's hands moved further under Draco's shirt and pulled it off, joining his own on the floor, not even remembering it's removal, nor caring. They reconnected and Draco ground his hips harder, uncontrollably. "Do you know what you're doing?" Harry asked.  
"I know exactly what I'm doing." He unzipped Harry's jeans.

_God_. Harry couldn't handle it. He hastily made off with Draco's other clothing, needing to feel more skin and heat and contact and everything and anything Draco. Hands were moving across bodies, finding those sensitive places to release all kinds of delicious sounds. Hands moved lower down Draco's back and grasped the smooth flesh. He arched his back invitingly.

Harry whispered a charm and his left fingers became slick and wet. "Magic had to be good for something" he said, and returned to Draco's lips. He lubed his painfully hard cock before preparing Draco's sensitive entrance. The intensity was too much, he pulled the hand away and impaled himself on Harry, slowly, but in need. Flames of unusual pain moved through his body and it was heavenly.  
Slowly, slowly they moved against each other, kissing a midst heated breaths and filthy whispered words. Draco sat back and closed his eyes, placed his hands on Harry's chest and rolled his hips; his thighs first, then hips, were held in a calloused grip.

How...The notion passed through Harry's mind briefly before being dismissed by lips around his nipple and a soft bite. He grasped at the silver blond hair and pulled back revealing the pale neck and a throaty moan, and he sucked at the smooth skin to Draco's pleasure. He bit down on the white shoulder above him.  
"Fuck. You like it rough."

Harry lay back with a smile and watched the blond moving up and down, it was overwhelming, perfection. Almost too much. "Don't come yet." Draco squeezed the base of Harry's cock before being flipped down onto the bed.  
Harry pounded into him with haste, pumping Draco's manhood in time with his thrusts, he couldn't hold much longer. He would never be more thankful for the silencing charm he had placed permanently over his room. Groans and whimpers and countless fuck's filled the air and cum spilled over their skin, hot and urgent.

They lay there for a while unable to speak or comprehend what had happened. Harry's hand flopped back onto Draco's heaving chest, joined by his own when he regained some measure of strength. They wouldn't speak for a while, but they slept and eventually shared a shower; neither felt the need to actually discuss anything or had anything to say at all, but they knew, what was to come would be incredible.


End file.
